<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>going up by kickcows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211866">going up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows'>kickcows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets called for a temp assignment at Stark Industries, and winds up getting stuck in an elevator with the man that owns the company - Tony Stark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>going up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my first bingo square fill for Starker Festivals Summer Bingo on tumblr! :) Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Elevators are safe machines. They transport people up and down high rises all day, every day. There was nothing to be scared about. Not one single thing. And yet, Peter had an irrational fear of them, and really hated having to use them. He never used the one in his apartment building because there was no reason to. He had legs, and he could walk up and down eight flights of stairs, no problem. Even in one hundred and five degree heat during the summer. He didn’t <em>like</em> it, but he would do it. </p><p>Staring at the bank of elevators, he shifted back and forth on his feet, trying to move forward as he knew he had to get to his interview. The agency hadn’t bothered to tell him it was going to be in a high-rise in Manhattan, and they definitely didn’t tell him it was going to be at Stark Industries. Temp assignments were good, but this - this was one he wished he could have said no to. </p><p>“You okay, kid?” He looked up and saw the man that owned the building standing right next to him. “What floor are you heading up to?” </p><p>“U-Uh….” He glanced down at his hand. “Fiftieth floor, sir.” </p><p>“That’s where I’m heading. Follow me.” A group of people exited off an elevator in the lobby, and Peter started to head towards it when he heard Tony Stark make a noise. “I said follow me, not go in there.” </p><p>Already feeling like today was a mistake, Peter nodded and followed Tony. A card was flashed, and then a panel slid open revealing an elevator. “In you go.” Tony gestured into the elevator. </p><p>“But-” </p><p>“No buts. Get in.” Tony held the door open, Peter very aware that at any second it would start to beep at being held open too long. “You know, I don’t do this for everyone.” </p><p>Peter grabbed the knot as his throat, wishing he hadn’t tied it so tight when getting ready this morning. “S-Sorry, sir. I appreciate this.” He got into the elevator just as soon as it started to make those noises he hated. He <em>knew</em> they were meant as only a warning that the doors needed to close, but his immediate thought was that the elevator was going to malfunction and he needed to get off quickly.  </p><p>“You don’t like these things, do you?” Tony asked, as the door closed and they began their ascent. </p><p>“H-How could you tell.” Peter felt like the oxygen was lessening in the elevator, his face beginning to feel flushed. “I know they’re safe.” </p><p>“You sure about that? Because it doesn’t look like you realize that.”  </p><p>“Mr. Stark, if it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not-” </p><p>He stopped talking as the elevator came to a stop in between floors 35 and 36. “Great.” Tony muttered under his breath, and then opened the panel at the bottom of where the numbers for the floors were. “Whatever you do, don’t panic.” </p><p>“T-T-T-Trying.” Peter said, as he stared at the way the numbers 35 and 36 were staying lit. “Mr. Stark - why did we stop? Why aren’t we moving? I thought you said that these things were safe? Are they not? It’s your building!” </p><p>Tony’s hand came up, as he kneeled down to grab the phone. “Yes, hello. It seems that the elevator has stopped. My private elevator. Yes, that’s me, Tony Stark. Any idea what the problem is? Oh, I see. All elevators are currently stopped. Power issue? How’s this being resolved?” </p><p>Every sentence he heard Tony say was causing his anxiety to spike. Stuck? <em>We’re stuck?!</em> This is why he hated elevators. He could walk up fifty flights of stairs. He should have, then he wouldn’t be in this predicament. This was ridiculous. He was going to die, and it was going to be with Tony Stark. <em>Fuck my life</em>.</p><p>The sound of a phone being hung up had him looking over at where Tony was now standing. “Well, the good news is that there’s been a power outage. The bad news is they aren’t sure how long it’s going to take to cycle back on. Could be five minutes - could be five hours.” </p><p>“Don’t.” Peter whispered, trying to keep his cool. “Don’t say five hours. That’s bad. Real bad. What if I have to go to the bathroom?” </p><p>“Do you?” </p><p>“Well, not now I don’t!” He could hear the hysteria in his own voice, fighting off the panic attack that was right on the edge of his consciousness. “But what if I do!” </p><p>“Then I look the other way. No big deal. Take a piss in here. Hell, I’ve done it before.” </p><p>Peter groaned and shook his head. “Thanks for that wonderful image, Mr. Stark. Not sure I really needed to know that, but I appreciate it all the same.” </p><p>“What’s your name, kid?” </p><p>“Peter Parker.” </p><p>“Huh. And what time was your meeting at on the 50th floor?” </p><p>“In ten minutes.” </p><p>“Funny, that’s what time mine was at too.” Tony leaned up against the wall of the elevator. “You’re my new temp?” </p><p>“Oh, <em>God</em>.” He wanted to cry. This couldn’t be happening. </p><p>“Relax. You’d better loosen that tie. Your face is looking a little red.”  </p><p>Peter reached for the knot and gave a tug on it. Once it was loose enough, he unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt, instantly feeling a bit of relief now that the pressure was gone from his throat. “They didn’t tell me what the assignment was for. They just said to go to this address. I didn’t know it was for Stark Industries. And I definitely didn’t know I was going to be interviewing with you.” </p><p>“What’s wrong with interviewing with me?” He saw Tony look a little perplexed. “Is there something wrong with me that I’m not aware of?” </p><p>“I didn’t say that.” Figuring they might be in here for a bit, he took off his jacket, and put it over one of the railings on the side of the elevator. Taking out his cufflinks, he put them in his pocket and started to roll up his sleeves until they were against his forearms. He saw Tony was doing the same, the tie around his throat also loosened a bit. “I’ve never worked for a CEO before.” </p><p>“Good news - I’m not the CEO. I’m just the guy that owns the building, signs the checks, et cetera.” The smirk on his face made Peter want to fall through the floor, and down the thirty plus stories. “Pepper Potts is the gal in charge now. I just come here to remind people who their real boss is.” </p><p>“So why do you need an assistant?” Peter asked. “Why am I even here interviewing for this? And how many people are you seeing today for this?” </p><p>Tony shrugged his shoulders. “You, Mr. Parker. That’s it.” </p><p>“Only me?? Why??” </p><p>“Your resume is stunning. Field work at MIT? You know that’s my alma mater, correct?” </p><p>He leaned against the railing, the two of them separated by the length of the cab, which was an easy seven feet, maybe even closer to ten. <em>At least it isn’t cramped in here. And I’m not with twenty other people</em>. “Yes, I know you went there. Your face is plastered everywhere. I know you give money to projects. Mine was one of the lucky recipients my junior year.” </p><p>“That makes me happy to know.” Tony took off the sunglasses he was wearing and tucked them into his shirt pocket. “But really - I was doing this as a formality. And a favor to one of the gals at your agency. Honestly, I’m going to pay the fee and hire you full time.” </p><p>“You don’t even know the kind of work I can do!” Peter didn’t think that sounded very fair at all. “You’re just being lazy because you don’t want to do the work.” </p><p>Tony touched the tip of his own nose with his index finger. “You are correct, Mr. Parker. That’s why you’re going to do great with this position. You’re going to have access to all of my things. Look at it like I’m Willy Wonka, and you’re Charlie.” </p><p>“They wouldn’t be stuck in this elevator.” </p><p>“You’re right. They had that fun contraception that would take them outside. Hey, Friday? Can we make this elevator go yet?” </p><p>Peter grabbed onto the railing, hoping that Tony was joking. <em>Please don’t let this machine fly too. I don’t think I could handle that</em>. “No can do, boss. Power is still out. City is saying it might be an hour.” A woman's’ voice filled the elevator. </p><p>“An <em>hour</em>?!” He could feel his heart beginning to beat faster, as he realized that he was seriously trapped. “Please tell me she’s not serious.” </p><p>“She is. Do you know what Friday is?” </p><p>“A pretty lady? Because you surround yourself with beautiful women?” Peter knew who Friday was - everyone at MIT was made aware of the AI program that Tony Stark had designed from the ground up. </p><p>He heard Tony snort. “Good one, kid. I’ll give that to you. But no, she’s Artificial Intelligence. You’ll get to know her as we work together. She’s my right man.” </p><p>“Woman, boss.” </p><p>“Right. Woman.” The AI’s voice came through the elevator again. “You doin’ okay? Maybe you should unbutton a few more buttons.” </p><p>“Is it hot in here? It feels warm.” Peter began to fan himself, feeling like he was getting woozy. “Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good.” </p><p>“Peter, whatever you do - don’t puke.” The distance between the two of them was gone as he saw Tony standing right in front of him, a look of concern on his face. “Are you going to be sick? You’re panicking. Don’t panic. We’ll be out of here soon.” </p><p>Two arms were soon around his body, holding him up as he leaned his entire weight against Tony’s body. Peter could smell aftershave on his skin, and the strong smell of cologne - something musky that really seemed to suit his body well. He took a few deep breaths, and found that he was feeling slightly better. “I’m okay, Mr. Stark.” He laughed a little, but Tony wasn’t moving his arms away from him. </p><p>“You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?” Tony’s face was close to his - <em>too close</em> - but Peter couldn’t tear his eyes away from his. “I’m going to regret hiring you.” </p><p>“W-What makes you say-” </p><p>His words were cut off by the softest pair of lips touching his. He moaned softly, unable to stop himself as Tony’s lips moved back and forth over his own, his lips parting as he felt the wet tip of his tongue push along the seam. He felt his hand clenching onto Tony’s shirt, his tongue rolling back and forth over his, the elevator no longer seeming small. It felt like it was a playground in here now, as his lower back connected against the railing. He grunted, and then their kiss broke off as Tony murmured a soft apology. </p><p>“Sorry about that.” Peter shook his head, as he kissed along Tony’s jaw line, the very act of it feeling perfect. Which was weird because he didn’t know this man, but at least he wasn’t thinking about how they were trapped right now. “Go out with me, Pete.” </p><p>“If I say no, are you going to not hire me?” Peter asked, dropping back down onto his feet as he looked up at Tony with a shy smile on his face. “Or is that going to be a perk of working with you?” </p><p>“The law says I can’t say that, but I can definitely say that yes - it would be a perk of working with me.” </p><p>The elevator started to move again, Peter continuing to stare up at him. “Then I guess I can’t really say no, can I?” </p><p>“Do you want to?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Excellent.” </p><p>As they got closer to the 50th floor, Peter grabbed his jacket, and then groaned as Tony grabbed him and dipped him backwards, kissing him hard on the lips. “I’m glad I told you to come with me.” Tony whispered into his ear, before putting him back into an upright position. The elevator opened, and Peter was left standing there with a dazed look on his face. “Well, Mr. Parker? Come on - let me show you your new office.”</p><p>He shook his head, and put his tie back on, then followed it with his coat. He saw other people getting off the elevator, all looking worse for wear as they’d been packed in like sardines. Yeah - becoming Tony’s assistant would be a good job, but being his lover definitely had its own rewards. Fixing his tie, he went and joined Tony without looking back. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>